<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson 2 by SapphicFriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767515">Lesson 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFriends/pseuds/SapphicFriends'>SapphicFriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Skateboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFriends/pseuds/SapphicFriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieu My and Fatou are incredibly happy together. Including a skateboarding date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatou Jallow &amp; Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the first night she tried it Kieu My knew she wanted to try again. So the first Monday back in school after Finns party she walked into the school excited to see Fatou.</p>
<p>“Hey bestie, how was your weekend?” Zoe asks smiling at her best friend who was glowing walking into school.</p>
<p>“Oh it was really good. After Saturday Fatou asked to come over on Sunday to study a small bit and watch some shows together” Kieu My giggles remembering what happened.</p>
<p>“And she arrived with two backpacks, one bag just full of different kinds of chocolate covered pretzels for us to snack on and then after we studied some biology and maths we just relaxed and started Attack on Titan! That’s this anime show that is amazing Zoe, I will 100% rewatch it all with you I just love it so much” Kieu My says enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“So a good weekend?” Zoe says smiling at Kieu Mys happiness. “The best weekend, I had so much fun. Ohhh I was wondering would you, Finn and Ismail want to come to the skatepark after school with me today? I know Fatou is going with her friends and I want to ask her to teach me to skate!” Kieu My asks wanting to make sure that she keeps hanging out with her friends while bringing them closer to her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, she is here. I’m going to run over and say hi” Kieu My says giving Zoe a quick hug and running over to Fatou. “Hello Axolotl Girl! You got to school safely I see” Kieu My says bending down to kiss Fatou on the cheek.</p>
<p>Fatou smiles “hello baby, you look lovely today” Fatou says looking her girlfriend up and down smiling. “You good Kieu?” Fatou asks grabbing her hand. “I am great, I was wondering though later today. Well you said yesterday at mine that you were going to the skatepark?” Fatou nods along listening while walking to her locker while holding hands.</p>
<p>“I was wondering well that night, you ‘thought’ me how to skate. Well I didn’t really get a proper go on the skateboard and I was wondering if you would teach me? Fatou-style?” Kieu My says smiling at her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Really? Yes definitely I would love that. Only Mailin has tried to learn from me. Oh and Yara but this will be so much fun!” Fatou says jumping up and down with excitement. “You should invite you friends too babe! Only if you want though” Fatou says smiling at Kieu My. “I’m glad you said that because I told Zoe about it and she is going to see if her and Finn are free as well as Ismail.” Kieu My says excited to learn how to skate.</p>
<p>*RING, RING*</p>
<p>“That is first bell, ok so we have biology first?” Fatou asks going through her locker full of books. “Yeah, biology first.” Kieu My says smiling at her girlfriend rummaging through her locker. Shutting the door Fatou reaches out to grab Kieu My’s hand, dragging her to the biology lab.</p>
<p>//////////////////////////////</p>
<p>The day had been long and tiring but nothing could wipe the excitement off of Kieu My’s face. All she wanted to do was spend time with Fatou. Kieu My was brought out of her thoughts by Ismail who jumped on her back.</p>
<p>“Just you and me baby” Ismail says smiling at Kieu My. Before even waiting to be asked Ismail explains “Supposedly, emphasis on supposedly Finn had planned out a romantic date for the two of them.</p>
<p>"Almost a personal birthday surprise, that he had planned for himself” Ismail states with a giggle. Kieu My nods along linking Ismail, building up with nervous anticipation.</p>
<p>Honestly she was just hoping and praying that she wouldn’t embarrass herself too much which included falling on her ass.</p>
<p>Arriving at the skatepark she noticed that it was just them and the others which eased her nerves. Music was playing from a speaker while Josh was messing around running through the skatepark and jumping from the different slopes. Mailin, Yara, Nora and Ava just watched on while chatting.</p>
<p>Fatou skated over to the pair of them hugging Ismail first and then pulling Kieu My in for a kiss. “Hi” Fatou whispers resting their foreheads together. “Ughhh lesbians” Ismail says dramatically with a giggle walking to the group of girls. “So do you want to put your bag down over by the group who are sitting down and come back to me” Fatou says smiling at Kieu My.</p>
<p>Kieu My nods and walks over to the group pulling her bag from her back. “Hey everyone” Kieu My says waving at the group quickly before turning back to Fatou. She skips over excitedly, “so where do we begin” Kieu My asks. “Lesson 2, keeping the board under you feet and not letting it run away from you” Fatou says giggling. “</p>
<p>Hey, I was nervous Fatou” Kieu My says laughing. “I thought you were intimidating” Kieu My says smiling at Fatou. “And now?” Fatou asks. “And now you are my intimidating Axolotl girlfriend who only uses her powers of intimidation against our enemies” Kieu My says making them both laugh.</p>
<p>“Ok, lets being. Front foot by the front bolts of the skateboard while you use your back foot to propel you forward” Fatou says putting her skateboard down on the ground. Kieu My starts steadily, if a bit shaky trying to ease herself in.</p>
<p>For about 15 metres she goes strong until she trips to be caught on the hips by Fatou. “Oh babe are you ok?” Fatou says worriedly. “You caught me!” Kieu My says smiling pulling her in for a kiss. Fatou smiles, pulling back from the kiss.</p>
<p>“Of course babe, I’ll try to make sure you don’t fall.” Fatou says trying to comfort Kieu My.</p>
<p>“Ok, can I go again?” Kieu My asks. Fatou nods not letting go of Kieu Mys waist for the next few goes.</p>
<p>“Ayyyy Kieu My you look so good girl” Ismail shouts across the skatepark. Distracted Kieu My falls off the skateboard, Fatou tries to catch her but momentum brings her down with Fatou taking the brunt of the force.</p>
<p>“Oophhhh” Fatou says with the wind knocked out of her. “Oh god, are you ok?” Kieu My asks worried. Fatou starts shaking, Kieu My fears she is crying until she hears giggles leave Fatou’s lips. “hahaha, are you ok baby?” Fatou asks smiling at her.</p>
<p>“Yes I am, I’m worried about you though” Kieu My responds getting up and looking over her girlfriend for any injuries. Kieu My holds out her hand to pull Fatou up.</p>
<p>“You girls ok?”, Josh asks out of breath. They both nod.</p>
<p>“Ummmm, maybe we count this as lesson 2.a complete and we will continue to lesson 2.b ‘seriously you have to stay on the board’ tomorrow Kieu My says. Fatou nods with a smile, grabbing her board off the ground along with Kieu Mys hand giving it a kiss.</p>
<p>They walk over to the group both smiling. “Quite a spill you took there girls, I have to ask! Who fell for who first?” Ismail asks laughing out loud at his joke.</p>
<p>"Oh godddd, Ish why do you do this?” Kieu My asks embarrassed.</p>
<p>The entire group laughs as Kieu My sits down, face turning bright red.</p>
<p>She grabs Fatou’s hand and pulls her down into her lap hiding her face in her shoulder.</p>
<p>Fatou smiles at her turning to kiss her on the cheek. “I love you” Fatou says smiling at her.</p>
<p>“I love you too my Axolotl girl” Kieu My says, whispering in her ear. Grinning from ear to ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am avoiding college work :) I hope this is alright</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>